The invention relates generally to neck wraps and more particularly to neck wraps having sectionalized pockets which are securable about the neck without unduly constricting the throat area of the wearer.
Neck wraps are used for a variety of purposes, including the application of heat and cooling to the neck area. The application of heating and cooling to the neck area is beneficial because the neck region is a primary location for heat loss. It is often the case that outdoor activities, such as fishing and sporting events, take place under temperature conditions which make it difficult to maintain body temperatures at a safe and comfortable level. It would be a benefit, therefore, while pursuing such activities, to provide either heating or cooling to the neck area to maintain a safe and comfortable body temperature.
The principal problem associated with wearing a conventional neck wrap while pursuing sporting activities is the constriction of the area about the throat caused by securing the neck wrap in an effort to maintain the neck wrap in contact with the neck. It would be desirable to have a neck wrap which could be secured about the neck which would not constrict the throat area.